beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Dadada
, performed by Group Tamashi, is the first opening theme and the sixth ending theme for the anime Beelzebub. Dadada is Group Tamashi's seventh single. It was used from episode 1 through episode 10 as the opening theme, and as the ending theme for episode 60, the final episode. The original span was to be from episode 1 to episode 12 (now episode 10), but following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, two episodes have skipped airing, while all other releases, including the release of the next two episodes and the new opening, remained on schedule. Hence, episode 10 is the last episode to feature this opening theme. Tracklist #Dadada (だだだ) #Yōchi&DESTROY (幼稚&DESTROY, Infancy&DESTROY) #Ōedokōru&Response (大江戸コール&レスポンス, GreatEdoCall&Response) (2010.5.17 Shibuya C.C.Lemon Hall) Lyrics だだだ　だだだ なにさまだ　お子さまだ 余命はざっと7、80年 お前はすでに　だだだだだ なにちゃんだ　赤ちゃんだ 2時間おきに号泣だ 夜更けにおっぱい要求だ ママが無視なら　一応 パパのおっぱい吸ってみるのだ だだ　だだ　だだ　だだこねる　だだだだだ ファミレスのオモチャが欲しいのだ だだ　だだ　だだねだる　だだだだだだ 聞き訳ないので　おなじみだ だだ　だだ　地団駄ふむ　だだだだだ どんぐりもらってゴキゲンだ だ　だ　だ　だ　だまされた （だめだこりゃ） だだだ Romaji Dadada dadada Nani sama da okosama da Yomei wa zatto shichi, hachijū nen Omae wa sude ni dadadadada Nani chan da akachan da ni jikan oki ni gōkyū da Yofuke ni oppai yōkyū da Mama ga mushi nara ichiō Papa no oppai suttemiru no da Dada dada dada dadakoneru dadadadada Famiresu no omocha ga hoshii no da Dada dada dadanedaru dadadadada Kiki wake nai no de onajimi da Dada dada jidandafumu dadadadada Don guri moratte gokigen da Da da da da damasareta (Dame da korya!) Dadada English Translation Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah. Who's that. A child. There're approximately 70-80 years left to live. You're late, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Who's that. A baby. Crying each 2 hours. Requesting breasts so late at night. If mom ignore for the time being He will suck papa's breasts. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah so naughty, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. He wants to play toys of family restaurant. Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah soliciting favours, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Just bearing if you can't get along with it. Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah stamping around, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. He will be in good mood as eating acorn. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, being messed up. (It's no use) Yeah yeah yeah. Characters in order of appearance Modifications following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami Following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, the opening sequence for the series was modified for Episode 10 to remove all references of earthquakes, flooding and mass graves. These modifications include the following: *The pre-opening sequence where Oga spots Alaindelon floating down the river and opening himself up to release Beelzebub was precluded. Instead, Beelzebub is simply seen rising out of the bottom of the screen to latch onto Oga. *Just before the title screen appears in the opening sequence, a demonic volcano is normally seen erupting and shaking the ground as Beelzebub flies out of it. This scene has been replaced with various close-up shots of Beelzebub from past episodes. *After the scene where Oga fights a large crowd of teenagers alongside Beelzebub dancing, the two would normally be seen standing triumphantly on the pile of teenagers Oga just fought, all lying on the ground among them. These teenagers (and parts of Oga's and Beelzebub's legs) had been covered over by an alternating light and dark background rotating across the bottom half of the screen. Category:Opening Category:Music